Yoon Sang Hyun
thumb|284px|Yoon Sang Hyun Perfil * Nombre: 윤상현 (尹相鉉) / Yoon Sang Hyun (Yun Sang Hyeon) * Profesión: Actor, Cantante, Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: 21-Septiembre-1973 (42 Años) * Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 1.82m * Peso: 74 kgr * Signo zodiacal: Virgo * Tipo de sangre: B * Familia: Cantante MayBee (Esposa) * Agencia: MGB Entertainment Dramas * The Time We Were Not In Love (SBS, 2015) Cameo * Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015)cameo * Gap Dong (tvN, 2014) * I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) * Can't Lose (MBC, 2011) * Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) * My Fair Lady (KBS2, 2009) * Queen of Housewive (MBC, 2009) * The Secret of Keu Keu Island (MBC, 2008) * One Mom and Three Dads (KBS2, 2008) * Winter Bird (MBC, 2007) * Common Single (SBS, 2006) * Exhibition of Fireworks (MBC, 2006) * Marrying a Millionaire (SBS, 2005) Temas para Dramas * Do You Know I Am Used To This Feeling''' tema para Can't Lose (2011) * 'Liar' tema para Secret Garden (2010) * '''Constellation of Tears tema para Secret Garden (2010) * Here I Am tema para Secret Garden (2010) * Gazing''' tema para Secret Garden (2010) * '''Romance tema para My Fair Lady (2009) Ft. (Yoon Eun Hye) * Helpless Love tema para My Fair Lady (2009) * Never ending story para Queen of Housewive (2009) * ''I Loved You (Sarang Haet Suht Suh)'' tema para Princess Lulu (2005) Películas * Five Siblings in Deoksu Village / A Dynamite Family (2014) * Tone-Deaf Clinic / Love Clinique (2012) * Ssunday Seoul (2006) Cameo Temas para Películas * Run & Run tema para Tone-Deaf Clinic (2012) Discografía Corea Digital Single Japón Álbum Single Anuncios * 2012: Design 89 * 2011: Frion Fall Collection * 2011: Hi Mart Laptop (con T-ara) * 2011: Hi Mart Refrigerator TV (con T-ara) * 2011: Hi Mart mobile * 2011: Sonsoo (con Song Joong Ki y Song Seung Heon) * 2011: Zoo Coffee CF * 2010: Digital cable TV (con Kang Dong Ho) * 2009: Raycop * 2009: Korean Wells * 2009: O Hui Cosmetic (con Koo Hye Sun) * 2009: RGII Somang * 2009: Pizza * 2005: Tudou Videos Musicales * Lee Seung Chul - Love is so Difficult (2009) * Kyo - Cross (2005) * Lee Seung Chul - Count up to Ten (2005) Reconocimientos * 2009 KBS Drama Awards: Best Couple Award (con Yoon Eun Hye en My Fair Lady). * 2009 KBS Drama Awards: Popularity Award (My Fair Lady). * 2009 MBC Drama Awards: Male Top Excellence Award (Queen of Housewives). * 2006 SBS Drama Awards: New Star Award. Curiosidades * Educación: '''Chung Ang University. * '''Aficiones: '''Cantar y dibujar. * En el evento de Zoo firma de autógrafos de Sang Hyun en Shanghai 2014.08.30. * El actor contrajo nupcias con la cantante MayBee ya son oficialmente marido y mujer.El 8 de febrero 2015 a las 4 de la tarde, celebraron una ceremonia privada en el hotel '''Walker Hill de Seúl. La boda ha llegado menos de un año después de su primer encuentro, en abril del 2014. Comenzaron a salir en julio. * El día de su boda Yoon Sang Hyun interpretó una canción compuesta por Maybee llamada “Balsam Colors”, de la cual una parte de los beneficios iria destinada a sectores menos privilegiados de la sociedad.Después de que la noticia de su boda se hiciera pública, tanto Yoon Sang Hyun como 'Maybee'expresaron su amor en varios programas de televisión. * La agencia de la cantante MayBee, MGB Entertainment, ha confirmado el embarazo de su representada (18/jun/2015).Tendria 15 semanas de embarazo. Enlaces * Oficial Fan Cafe (Daum) * Perfil (nate) * HanCinema * Korean Wikipedia * https://www.facebook.com/sanghyunifc.yoon?fref=nf Galería YoonSangHyun1.jpg yoon-sang-hyun.jpg Yoon_Sang_Hyun31.jpg Yoon-Sang-Hyun-02.jpg YoonSangHyun7.jpg yoon-sang-hyun21.jpg Yun_Sang-Hyeon-p2.jpg zoo3.jpg 5a565348f6d1f8c4f6a442b4b4d4eb8d.jpg|yoon sang hyun 260px-YoonSangHyun.jpg|yoon sang hyun 00990040-httpvotingstationnetimgtemp1619003692-1aa1a1a1a1a1a1a1b2jpg.jpg|yoon sang hyun descarga.jpg|yoon sang hyun images.jpg|yoon sang hyun yoonsanghyun.jpg|yoon sang hyun YoonSangHyun5.jpg|yoon sang hyun